


no need to get violent

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Spoilers, i changed some things up hehe, l'manburg, manburg, spoilers for The War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: alex realizes that he would rather feel the sharp pain that came from loving schlatt rather than nothing at all.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 342
Collections: Anonymous





	no need to get violent

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for the war, except i changed some of it up to make it more dramatic.

it took a while for quackity to catch up with the current events. 

he was surrounded by debris, chaos everywhere, and he couldn’t help the sudden wave of nausea that passed through him. 

alex couldn’t tell if it was because of the overpowering smell of gunpowder or something else. 

but he calmed himself down enough to survey what exactly happened. 

there were big craters in the ground, large enough to reveal the underground tunnels to pogtopia, with the remnants of manburg, or l’manburg, left in shambles. 

it didn’t affect him like he thought he should have been. Except, he’s left with the overwhelming feeling of numbness. 

wilbur was the traitor, of course he was. alex knew the bastard would have done something sooner or later. 

but alex could only think about schlatt’s body hitting the ground. 

he smelt of alcohol, and he was borderline delusional, spouting nonsense that no one could understand. 

and when he looked up, looking straight into alex’s eyes, alex understood. 

alexis will never forget the look in the former president of manburg’s eyes. 

schlatt looked utterly betrayed, and he emitted so much rage, it left Alex paralyzed. 

alex doesn’t know if it was him that screamed when schlatt lunged at him, and right before he could wrap his hands around alex’s neck, no hesitance whatsoever, in a flash, there was an arrow protruding from shlatt’s chest. 

technoblade was the one that fired the arrow, crossbow securely in his hands, face neutral. alex doesn’t know if he should thank him or resent him for the rest of his life. 

what will forever haunt alex is right before schlatt falls to the ground, he faintly whispers “alexis,” before falling over fucking dead. 

and now, alexis regrets ever falling for the man. He regrets meeting him, and he damn well regrets ever becoming friends with schlatt. 

but he remembers the beginning. alex remembers soft touches and the whispering of sweet nothings, and he remembers so much love between the two of them. 

alex became vice president because he sought for peace and unity. ae thought the same of schlatt, but he was wrong. everything went downhill when schlatt was elected and exiled wilbur and tommy. 

warm, soft touches were no longer common. both of the men were way too busy to rarely pay attention to the other. but when they did have the time, alex was always anxious around schlatt. 

warm, soft touches and declarations of love turned into something cold and evil. 

he was tired of being scared of schlatt, and the rough treatment, and when schlatt decided to tear the white house down, alex fled from manburg to pogtopia. 

sometimes he’s glad he did, and often time he wishes he stayed with schlatt. even though he was suffering with the man, he couldn’t help but long for him. 

and now, he’s gone, and alexis is torn. 

tommy is arguing with techno, and the yelling is way too loud. 

alex is frantic, he looks for anyone who would slightly understand, and he spots tubbo trying to keep everyone calm. 

alex isn’t thinking when he stumbles over to tubbo, and when tubbo notices him, he stutters out “t-tubbo,” before collapsing into the teen's arms. 

tubbo stumbles before wrapping his arms tightly around alex, “big q? are you alright?” 

and that’s the final straw. 

the floodgates open and alex sobs. and sobs, and sobs, and sobs- 

the arguing stops, and alexis is both grateful and ungrateful. 

and between the hiccups, tubbo can make out the quiet “he’s dead,” before loud sobs tear from alex’s throat. 

alex realizes that he would rather feel the sharp pain that came from loving schlatt rather than nothing at all.


End file.
